


Strong for Them

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Aayla has a found family, but they require something of her.





	Strong for Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



She stood still and vigilant as the cremations were carried out. Her eyes were dry, and she did not let the pain touch her lekku or her face.

They needed her to be strong.

These men, the ones that lived and breathed for the Republic, needed to know their Jedi was ready to take up the fight for them, not be blinded by grief as they sent their fallen on that far walk.

She gave them what they needed, and wrapped them solidly into her heart, these many brothers she had found.

After, with Bly alone, Aayla wept for them.


End file.
